Mistletoe kisses
by Satashi
Summary: Touko works herself too hard trying to prepare for a new Christmas event in school. Yuu tries her best to make sure she rests well by inviting her over to her house for the night.
1. Chapter 1

Watching Touko pitch her ideas was something that I had gotten used to over the months. Each time she had the look of pure confidence and stability, something that only myself and Saeki-senpai really knew to not be true. This time she was motioning with her hands as she excitedly talked about bringing a gift exchange to all the classrooms. People who wanted to join would put their name on a list and would be randomly assigned to get a gift for someone else as a pair. It would promote intermingling of the classes and boast school moral. Most importantly, though, it would put a toll on the girl that I would ultimately have to deal with myself.

**Mistletoe Kisses**

**By:**

**Satashi**

Yuu sighed to herself as the meeting was called to a close. Winter break was something she had been looking forward to, but now it seemed as if it would be something to dread. A deadline given to them for wanting to make the school a better place.

"Yuu." The word was spoken a little softly, something that Touko seemed to do subconsciously when calling for the younger girl. "You're going to participate in the name drawings, I hope?"

Lifting up her briefcase, she gave her friend a light smile that was a mix between playful and deadpan. "I have a choice?"

"Hey, don't be like that." Jogging a few steps, she caught up and started walking along with her underclassman. A wave was given over her shoulder to the rest of the council splitting off before she could give Yuu her full focus. "I think it'll be a wonderful idea. Just think about it, people all over the school meeting each other for the first time, making new friends." 

"Yes, yes, I get it." Yuu looked up at the woman and gave an honest smile this time. "You're just going to keep topping yourself, aren't you?"

Leaning over, Touko brought her voice down to whisper into the pink haired girl's ear. "I could top you, if you let me..."

Yuu looked sideways at Touko for just long enough to make her wonder if the flirt was too much. Then, not hesitating, she retaliated. "Okay. You're in charge." The words worked just as she thought they would, and her friend backed off to look away with a red face. "Still can't take it when I dish it back, Senpai?" Her voice was coy, quite pleased with herself.

"That's... I mean..."

"Mmmhmm." Yuu looked forward again while the other girl tried to regain her composure. The rest of the way was made in relative silence before they had to split up, the pair stopping to look at each other again. "I'll see you tomorrow, Senpai."

"Yuu!" Touko stepped forward and caught the girl's sleeve. "It's... getting a bit cold, make sure to wear your scarf, okay?"

She got a small tilt of the head as an answer. "Do you think it's necessary?"

"I mean... to stay warm, you know?" Reaching up, she took off the long scarf she was wearing so she could start wrapping it around Yuu's neck. "I don't want you to be getting sick..." Noticing how close they had gotten, her cheeks started to burn red. "Yuu.. May I-"

"Here?" Yuu looked around, her own face suddenly trying to match her hair. "Touko-senpai!?"

"S-sorry!" Pulling back, she quickly adjusted the scarf for Yuu and took a step back. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah..." The pink haired girl returned the wave being sent her way and watched Touko's back until it vanished around the corner. Shyly she pulled the scarf up to cover her nose and began to walk towards her home. '_She's getting so bold lately..._'

One thing that generally happened when Touko involved the student council members was sending everyone out to run all over the school. Meeting with the woodworking club to have them make boxes for students to drop off their names, talking with the sewing club for Christmas decorations, and convincing entire sports teams to go all in with everyone on their squad putting in their names. Already Yuu was tired, and they still had another few days before the end.

"Yuu?" The sound brought with it both affection as well as hesitation. The redhead looked up at her after hearing the word, but the words died in the speaker's throat before they could be said. A few seconds passed before Touko smiled. "Good job today."

"Thank...you?" Yuu stopped walking and turned to look up at Touko."Did you need something?"

"No, no, just wanted to say hi." The older girl smiled as she rushed past. "See you after school!"

"Y-yeah?" Yuu kept her eyes on the red ribboned girl until other students blocked her line of sight. Akari tapped her shoulder and snapped the thoughts from her mind, making Yuu turn back. "Ah, yeah, let's get lunch."

As the day continued on, Yuu felt herself lose track of time. The classes began to blur together and before long she was waiting at the doors of the school. Students all around her were talking and laughing, calling out to each other by name. Pulling her borrowed scarf up to hide half her face, she waited. Student Council meetings had been postponed for the next two days because of other preparations that had to be done. Although it had made her get home later than usual, at least it didn't feel like it thanks to the other students also staying late with their own projects.

It didn't take too long before Touko to make her appearance. Her face was red and she sniffed before coming to a stop before Yuu. "You waited for me?"

"I wanted to walk home together." The shorter girl closed her eyes and began to take off the scarf to give it back, but found hands on hers. "Senpai?"

"Keep it for now, it's cold outside." Touko pulled Yuu's hands away gently, leaving the scarf around her neck.

"...So you just gave up, huh?" Freeing her hands, Yuu pulled the scarf off herself before she could be stopped again. "Just because you already have a cold doesn't mean you should stop trying to be sure it doesn't get any worse." Wrapping it around Touko successfully this time, she gave her friend a stern look. "Take care of yourself."

"...Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you didn't catch it as well." Touko sniffed again and blushed, looking away lightly. "I didn't want you to know."

"I know." Yuu began walking, making Touko catch up for a moment. "You're trying to do more work yourself so others won't have to stress over it. And you needed my help this afternoon, but didn't want to ask me for it."

"You needed to eat lunch-"

"Touko-senpai." The name wasn't said forcefully, or even in a rough way, but it still made the elder flinch. If Yuu said her first name, she knew not to push it. No words had every been said between them about it, but they both seemed to know it very clearly. Touko's first name was reserved for important things, soft whispers, and intimate moments. She wasn't going to deny the short girl the power she had over her.

"...Sorry." Looking away, she felt warmth on her cheeks stinging way more than blushing normally did. Cold wind blew through her and she felt the familiar sting of a headache coursing through her. '_I can't give up, it's so close to the big day..._' Inhaling through her mouth, she tried to put up another strong front. "Yuu? Tomorrow are you free?"

"I'm not." Yuu replied curtly. The tone of voice was matter of fact and left no room for denial. "I'm taking care of you tomorrow." Looking sideways at her friend, she gave her best 'Don't even refuse' look. "You have a cold."

"... Uhm..." Touko tried to steady herself. "Not exactly what I had in mind, but... I wouldn't mind spending time with you." As she spoke a hard gust of wind soared through the streets. Touko hugged herself tightly and closed her eyes a moment, sniffing again. "I didn't want you to see me look weak."

"Too late." Yuu glanced around to make sure there weren't many other classmates around them before taking Touko's hand. "People get sick. I'm not going to hate you for having a runny nose." A light spec of rain hit her cheek and made her look up to the dark gray skies. "Looks like rain. Will you be okay? Do you have an umbrella with you?"

"I don't." Touko sighed up at the sky. "It wasn't supposed to start until later tonight, but it seems like it's going to mist on us."

"...Come over to my place." Yuu offered, voice actually catching a moment. "You know... If you get wet, you'll get really sick and won't be able to do anything... So you... don't really have a choice."

Touko instantly stopped walking, gripping Yuu's hand tightly. "I-I can't stay with you!"

"Why not?"

"Because... What if I seduce you!?"

Yuu stared at her for a moment while other people walked around them, wondering what the girls were talking about. "You won't seduce me."

"But I might!" Touko reclaimed a glint of her headstrongness that defined her selfishness. "I won't be able to keep my hands off you if we stay together at night!"

"...Okay." Yuu turned and began to walk again, pulling Touko along.

"Y-Yuu!?"

"I won't hate it. And I need to make sure you don't get worse. One night and one day off from work. Promise me. If you do, I'll let you touch me."

"...Yuu." Touko pulled her hand back and glared at her. "I don't want you to regret saying that."

"I won't."

"I'll kiss you."

"Okay."

"I'll lay with you on the bed."

"Okay."

"I'll... I'll... Stop looking at me like that!" Touko held both hands up to cover her face, the tips of her ears burning red. "H-How can you look so sweet and endearing!?" A small silence passed before Touko slowly lowered her hands to look at Yuu. The short girl was still there, smiling and waiting for her to have her fit so they could move on. "You're... not very fair."

"That's my line, Nanami-senpai." The reply was soft, and Touko felt her heart skip a beat from it.

"...Let's go then. I'll call my mom."

When the two entered the bookstore it had just barely begun to seriously rain. The girl's shoulders were damp and their hair wet. "Whew, we made it..." Yuu breathed out. "I'm home!"

"Welcome home." Her mother smiled at them. "Welcome back, Nanami-chan. Will you be staying?"

"I-if it isn't too much trouble." Bowing to the older woman, Touko tried her best not to fidget in embarrassment.

"Senpai is feeling bad, so I wanted to take care of her." Yuu told her mom with a warm smile. "She has permission from her parents, if you're okay with it."

"I'd love to have you for the night. I was planning on making some soup tonight anyway so you have wonderful timing. You two go upstairs and don't stress her too much, Yuu."

Yuu had to look over her shoulder and give her mother the 'It was my idea for her to rest' look, which was returned with a small wave. "I'm not a kid anymore..." She complained while moving up the stairs. "Ah, Rei-chan, I'm home."

"Welcome back." Rei called with a cheery voice. "Oh! Brave!" She smiled at Touko. "Bringing your girlfriend over already?"

"I-I'll be in your care!" Touko instantly bowed to her.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Yuu retorted at the same time.

"Cheeky." Rei grinned as she passed Yuu. "Leave your door open, little sis."

"No thank you, big sis." Yuu grumbled back as she pulled an almost broken Touko towards her room. Once inside, she gave a soft sigh and closed the door behind herself.

"D-did you tell her we were dating?" Touko asked at once, hope in her eyes.

"We're not dating." Yuu replied easily as she took off her coat. "I don't have anything that will fit you, but I think Rei-chan has some pajamas you can borrow. Would that be okay?" Getting an embarrassed nod, Yuu relaxed and softened her voice. "Make yourself comfortable, Nanami-senpai. I'll bring some tea." With that, she slipped out of her room and softly clicked it closed behind herself to give the girl some privacy so she could undoubtedly freak out.

"Rei-chan!" Yuu poked her head into her sister's room. "Can I borrow some pajamas for Senpai?"

Rei was laying on her bed, smiling up at the hand held console she was playing. "Maybe, but you gotta answer a question first."

"We're not dating." Yuu insisted.

Rei paused her game and sat up, a teasing grin on her face. "How far have you two gone?"

"Th-that's none of your business, Rei-chan!" As soon as she said the words, she realized what her answer had implied. Heaving a defeated sigh, she looked to the side and blushed. "Kissing..."

"And you're not dating yet?"

"It's complicated." Yuu looked back at her sister and saw that the smile was now gone, replaced by a look of worry. "Its okay, Rei-chan. I just...Don't understand love. So I'm waiting. I want to love her, but..."

"It's complicated." Rei repeated the words Yuu had just used. "Okay. Sorry about teasing you little sis. Here, let me get you some clothes." As she moved around to pull a drawer from under her bed, she spoke softly back to her sister. "Take your time finding yourself. You don't have to label yourself yet, as long as you like what you have." Pulling out a matching set of simple white and blue pajamas, she handed them to Yuu. "Explore your feelings, there's nothing wrong with that, okay?"

"...Thanks, Rei-chan." She accepted the clothing, only to hesitate when Rei didn't let them go.

"I want details when she leaves."

"Sis!" Pulling harder, she got the clothes and stormed out of the room. Laughter came up behind her, but she pressed on. Before going back into her own room, she took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm back," she spoke out softly. Touko was sitting before the bed, her normal spot when visiting. Her head was cradled on her arms, body turned lightly so she could rest them on the sheets. The girl didn't move when Yuu entered the room, despite it only being a few minutes since she had gone. "Senpai?"

Touko lifted her head, looking confused for a moment before rubbing her eyes. "Ah, I'm sorry. I just leaned over for a second."

"You're pushing yourself too hard. Here." She offered the clothes. "Let's change, I'll look away."

"Not going to peek?"

"I'm not you, you know."

"Meanie..." Both girls stood, moving back to back as they started undoing the layers on their uniforms. Touko felt her embarrassment rise as she changed into unfamiliar clothes paired with the sounds of rustling behind her. Carefully she looked back just enough to see Yuu's simple striped panties be covered with fuzzy pajama bottoms. The little peek made her heart race and quickly finished getting dressed.

"You looked, didn't you?" Yuu accused, looking over her shoulder while moving to the bed.

Holding up her thumb and forefinger, Touko smiled. "Just a little bit." Padding her way over, she stood in front of her friend and gave a weak smile. "Yuu? May I be selfish for a moment?"

"Mmn? You want a kiss?"

"Actually... no. I don't want to make you sick... But... May I lay on you? Just for a little bit?"

"...Yeah." Yuu slid so her back was against the headboard of her bed, adjusting the pillow so it would support her. "Come here."

Crawling over the bed, Touko looked at the girl before her with a hazed expression. Despite the opportunity of being alone with the girl she was in love with, her mind could only focus on one thing at the moment. "Thank you..." Her hands gently encouraged Yuu to part her legs a bit for her body to go between them. Laying forward, she rested her cheek on Yuu's breast and wrapped her arms around the girl's sides to get behind her. "Is this okay?"

"It's fine," Yuu replied gently. One hand went to stroke through the girl's hair while the other gently rubbed her shoulder. "Just rest, we have a while before dinner." A soft hum answered her and Yuu took the moment to try and get a read on her friend's temperature. "I'll get you some cold medicine afterwards." Again a gentle hum answered her.

It didn't take long for the exhaustion to overcome the student council president. Yuu sighed out when Touko's breathing steadied itself. '_you idiot..._' She thought affectionately while petting through that long hair. '_If you don't take care of yourself, you'll make people worry..._' The short girl's free hand went to pick up the book she had been reading. The sounds of rain pattering against her window, along with the soft breathing sounds of the sleeping girl on her, made for a very comfortable reading session for her.

When a knock came at her door, Yuu looked over and answered softly. One hand reflexively went to hold Touko's shoulder as if to comfort her from the noise. Rei poked her head in and smiled at the sight. "Mom told me Nanami-chan wasn't feeling well. You taking care of her?" Getting a nod, the older sister winked. "Well, wake up your girlfriend and come to dinner okay?"

Just heaving a sigh, Yuu decided not to fight it this time. "Yeah, yeah. We'll be right there." The sound of the door closing came with a gentle shake of the girl's shoulder. "Nanami-senpai?" She got a groan and soon eyes fluttered open. "Dinner's ready."

Touko tried to stay calm at the dinner table with both of Yuu's parents, grandmother, and sister. Although it was casual and light hearted, she couldn't help but feel on edge. Already Yuu's mother was pampering her for feeling sick, despite her best efforts at trying to say it was only a little cold.

Rei was watching with a grin on her face, just waiting for her opportunity. Once she noticed that Touko was on edge after being asked how her and Yuu met, she struck. "I hope Yuu doesn't give you too much trouble at school. She can be a bit lazy sometimes."

Yuu almost spat out her drink. "Compared to you, I'm a hard worker!"

Trying to wave it off, Touko forced a small laugh. "She's a lot of help actually. She always tried to stay late with me as well when I need her to."

"Oh?" Rei leaned forward. "What do you two do when it's just you in the council room?"

Instantly Touko's mind flashed to the times they leaned against each other, held hands while reading over notes, and even making out by the window while the sun set. "Oh... you know... This and that..." She looked at Yuu, cheeks blazing, for support.

"She makes me do all sorts of things. It's really a pain sometimes," Yuu complained, ignoring the disapproving look from her mother. "But honestly, I don't mind it. If I said it bothered me, I'd be lying." She glanced sideways at Touko to see if that answer was good enough for her, only to instantly turn away from the loving look she was getting. "A-anyway, I think we should be getting back to studying and ready for bed!"

"I'll bring the futon up to your room in a little bit." Yuu's mother told her with a smile.

Rei smirked, putting her chin on her palm. "Oh. I'm sorry. I seem to have forgotten that it was dirty because tea spilled on it. My bad. Guess you two will have to share a bed tonight." The words were straight to the point, barely spoken without a teasing laugh. When Yuu's eyes went wide, Rei finished it off to make sure no complaints could be had. "I'll make it up to you by doing the dishes tonight."

Touko instantly looked worried. "No, I can help-" 

"Oh you just go rest up." Yuu's father spoke up with a smile. "We'll handle this. Thank you for always taking care of our Yuu."

"Yeah, yeah." Yuu began to pull Touko along with her. Once back to the safety of her room, Yuu let out a loud sigh and fell onto the bed. "Rei-chan knows there's something going on between us."

Sitting beside her friend, Touko gently placed her hand upon the other girl's. "Well... she's not wrong."

"I just don't want to have to tell my older sister I'm being felt up by a girl, you know? It's embarrassing."

"Would it... be easier if I were a guy?" There was a hint of worry in her voice that Yuu couldn't help but pick up on.

"You know that's not true. I'm just... I don't know." Turning lightly, she offered a little smile. "I've been reading up on things lately... about different kind of relationships. Trying to figure myself out." The look she got felt like her friend wanted to hear more. "Nanami-senpai?"

"Touko." The word was spoken softly. "We're alone now; I'd love to hear it tonight."

"...Touko-senpai, do you prefer guys or girls?"

"It doesn't matter. I never felt love before, and it just so happen to be with a girl... I think if you were a guy, I would have felt the same. So... I don't know my sexuality. I'm not interested in any gender, only you."

"...Demi..."

"Hm?"

"Ah, never mind, just something I read in my book. I don't know enough yet to explain it... But once I do, I'll talk to you about it."

Touko leaned forward a little bit, free hand moving up to caress Yuu's cheek. "And you? Does me being a girl bother you...?"

"Geeze, you know that's not true..." She felt herself being laid back onto her bed with Touko crawling on top of her on all fours. "...You'll get me sick if you kiss me."

"I know..." Leaning down, Touko nuzzled her nose against Yuu's collarbone. "I just want to make up for falling asleep on you earlier."

"You needed...sleep..." Yuu bit down a sudden desire to moan when lips brushed her sensitive skin. "Touko...-Senpai... We shouldn't..."

"It's so hard to hold back." Their words were becoming whispers, the sounds of rain hitting the side of their house drowning out the sounds to anyone but them. "Do you think it'll be safe to kiss your neck?"

"...Yeah." Yuu leaned her head to the side, exposing the flesh to her upperclassman. Hot breath came upon her, making goosebumps ripple along her body. She could feel lips sliding down to her collar, her shirt being pulled to reveal her shoulder. Both her hands went to grip Touko's waist, scrunching the shirt up under them. "Senpai.."

"Touko." The older girl whispered hotly onto Yuu's body, lips kissing every few centimeters until she found a soft spot to suckle on.

"T...ou...ko..." Yuu closed her eyes tightly, tears of embarrassment and frustration both coming to the corners of her eyes. Her body was pulsing, heart thumping hard in her chest. "H-hurry..."

"I don't wanna..." Soft words came, followed by a slow lick over the bruised area she just sucked on. Another kiss came, followed by pursing and sucking a new spot.

Yuu gasped out, one hand pulling on Touko's shirt from a sudden jolt. "You're not feeling well... don't stress..."

"Shhh..." Moving to Yuu's ear, she gave a husky whisper to it. "Say stop if I go to far."

"Ngghh... You're so unfair." The pink haired girl's leg kicked out as her ear was bitten carefully. "Oh god, don't..." Her head moved away more, revealing even more for Touko to slowly take advantage of. Soft kisses, light nicks of teeth, and finally a bite followed by hard sucking. "N-no..." Her vision faded just a moment as pain from the bite turned into an erotic pleasure that was soon soothed by a licking tongue.

Touko pulled away, panting hard as she hovered over her. "You didn't say stop."

"Sh...shut up..." Reaching up, she put both hands behind Touko's neck to pull her back down.

The door opened to reveal Rei holding a plate of cookies and cups of tea. "Hey, I thought you'd like to try my new recipe." Completely ignoring the frozen couple on the bed, she placed the tray down on the table and smiled. "There we go. You're lucky I offered to take them here, mom was going to do it."

"G-get out!" Yuu practically screamed, face pale from all the blood draining from it. "Knock next time!" One hand freed itself from the girl topping her's neck so she could grab a pillow and fling it as hard as she could, missing the retreating Rei. When the door clicked shut, she fell back limply onto her bed, face dazed with disbelief. "My big sister caught me with my Senpai..."

Touko's body was still stiff, eyes wide and staring with pure shock. "I'm... so sorry."

"Ugh, just get off me already." Yuu sat up and rolled Touko onto the bed. "That's it, I'm putting you on a meter length restraining order for the rest of the night."

"Eh!? That's not fair!" Touko slid down to the floor and tried to plead with her friend. "Come on, this is way more embarrassing for me!" Her words were ignored and a textbook was slid her way on the table. "Come on Yuu, m-maybe she didn't actually see anything." The sharp look she got made her instantly give in and pout. "... Okay, you win. I'll behave myself."

Yuu sighed and opened her math notebook to get started on her homework. "Geeze, I'm totally going to get sick now too."

After a few hours of student council work and studying, a plate of cookies, and talking with Yuu's mom for a little bit, the two were finally ready to call it a night. Despite wanting to keep Touko distracted, Yuu tried to keep the workload small and mixed with lots of idle chatter during it. In all, the could have finished a lot sooner, but seeing as how her guest was starting to cough more and more, she allowed multiple breaks.

"Let's call it here," Yuu smiled. "Good job, Touko-senpai." When the older girl beamed at her, Yuu couldn't help but give a small giggle. "You really like that, don't you?"

"I-It feels nice hearing it!"

"Then..." Crawling over to the girl, Yuu let a flash of mischief flicker in her eyes. "Touko-senpai?"

"Y-yes?"

"Touko...-chan?" Yuu got closer to her.

Swallowing, Touko tried to keep her composure. "Right here, Yuu."

Leaning in, Yuu whispered hotly into the girl's ear. "Touko-sama..."

Heaving a small shriek, the girl finally lost it and fell to the side, hugging her knees. "You win!"

With that being achieved, Yuu moved up to stand. "I'll make you some tea and bring some more cold medicine. It's getting a bit chilly in here, so why don't you get under the covers while you wait?"

"I... can't." When eyes rolled at her, she pouted. "It's a special place, you know? We have memories on your bed."

"Don't make it sound so perverted."

"I didn't mean that!" Touko huffed and stood up so she could fall back onto the bed. "There! See? Totally innocent thoughts." Instead of an answer, she heard to door open and close. Seconds went by before she rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into Yuu's pillow. '_How can she smell so good...?_' Dozing off while waiting, the sound of the door opening again made her look up lazily from the pillow. "Welcome back, Yuu."

"I'm back, Touko-senpai." Noticing the girl's look, her voice softened. "Did I push you too far?"

"Huh? Oh no, I'm just tired..." Accepting the tea and the medicine, she took a deep inhale of the blend before looking at it appreciatively. "I don't think I've had this tea before."

"My grandmother made it for us. It's supposed to really help your throat and put you to sleep." Yuu sat down next to her. "I told everyone we were going to call it a night now, so we should have some privacy now."

"...Did your sister say anything?"

"Of course not. She loved teasing me, but she is more thoughtful that she appears. I'll be pulled aside after you leave tomorrow and grilled on it. Not that these hickies will help my case any." Pulling her shirt down a bit, she revealed the trail of bruises from her ear all the way down to her left breast. "I'll have to wear a sweater tomorrow."

Not being able but to giggle, Touko leaned over to tease her. "Oh? You wanna put some on me so we're even?" As expected, she got that look of 'Did you really just ask me that?' plastered all over it. "Hehe, like you would-"

"Okay." Yuu ignored her Senpai when she suddenly yelped. Taking the tea from her, she sat it beside the bed and moved to push Touko down and straddle her. "You asked for it." Before anything else could be said, Yuu moved forward and bit Touko's neck. Her teeth pressed gently, mouth sucking harder and harder. Underneath her she could hear Touko whining and squirming, but kept her advantage by pinning her down. Several second passed before Yuu pulled back, looking at the obvious bite mark hickey on the girl's neck. "There, even."

"That's... That's twice as big as yours!" Touko complained, gingerly rubbing the spot. Despite this, she was smiling and averting her gaze.

A few minutes passed in comfortable chatter while the two listened to the rain and sipped on their tea. Touko's cough seemed to be melting away with the hot liquid and after finishing the cup, she took the medicine offered to her. Yuu carefully took the dishes back downstairs and came back shortly after, closing the door behind herself and looking at Touko with a red face and fidgeting body. "Well then... you want to turn in for the night?"

"Are we really going to sleep together?" Touko's voice asked shakily. "In the same bed...?"

The lights clicked off and Yuu used the illumination peeking in from around her curtains to find her way to the bed. "I feel a little guilty about it... Like I'm lieing to my parents." Blind shuffling allowed the girls to clumsily get under the covers and face each other, bodies close on the smaller bed.

"But you're not doing anything wrong... I'm the one with these feelings."

"Yeah, but... I don't exactly mind the... things you do to me." Yuu looked softly over at the hazy outline of her Senpai in the darkness. Her hand moved gently, rustling the covers until it found a hand to hold. "Touko-Senpai."

"...Touko." She said her name once again, minty breath dancing over Yuu's face.

"...Touko." Yuu spoke the name in a whisper and felt the hand in hers squeeze it tight. "I think you're being really needy with your name tonight." The words came with a soft giggle.

"Sorry I'm being selfish." Moving closer, she found Yuu already accepting her. The pink haired girl's arm went over her side and free hand started to stroked through her soft hair. "You never think twice about pulling me close like this."

"I honestly really like this." Yuu's words flicked the few strands of hair before her. Touko's head was under her chin, arms loosely around each other. "I think my room is my safe spot. Everything is okay here. I don't have to worry about details and can just... let go."

"...I love you, Yuu." Touko confessed her feelings once more, placing a kiss over the girl's heart.

"...I adore you, Touko." The words made her Senpai lock up for just a moment before she pulled back enough to tilt her head up. Soft breaths mixed between them, the scent of tea lingering in the air. Yuu's voice dropped to an almost pleading whisper, uncertainty clear in the shaking way she spoke. "I... probably already have a cold since I bit you."

"...Yeah." The distance between them closed, mouths parting softly. The first kiss was simple, trying to find each other's lips in the dark. Once they connected, Touko's hand gripped Yuu's shirt tightly. Almost at once, a soft moan came from the smaller girl as Touko panted out, tongue licking at her lips.

Yuu responded without complaint, mouth opening enough to touch her tongue to her friend's and welcome it. The rain outside picked up, loudly pattering against the window next to them and drowning out the soft, wet sounds of their slow kissing. '_Is this okay?_' Yuu's mind thought as she was pulled closer. Touko's body was hot, a mix between her light fever as well as their increasing body temperature. Her tongue was slick, almost sticky as their saliva mixed and moved over their mouths. '_This is okay, right?_'

The taller girl pulled back just enough to get a breath of air. Her mind was swimming in a mix of the feelings of her love tightly held against her and the scent of her swarming her nose. Deeper kisses came, each one spending time in the other's mouth, seductively rubbing their tongues together and licking different parts. '_More..._' Her thoughts were jumbled, arms pulling Yuu to crush against her. Hands went to the girl's back to slide up under the soft fabric of her pajama top. '_I want to touch her more..._'

Gasps came as Touko moved down to kiss Yuu's neck and shoulder, her shirt being moved around. Touko's hands were hot, almost as if they were burning where they touched. "Touko..." Her breath caught as she felt teeth on her shoulder. Another hickey was being placed on her. Another mark of possession on her fair skin. '_It's okay isn't it?_' Soft panting over took her breathing as she pulled Touko back to her face. Tongues met again, bodies shifting so she was on bottom. Hands moved to her hips, palms pressing on her sides.

"Can I touch you?" Touko's words were almost lost in the rain. "Please... I need to feel your skin on mine..." Before an answer could come, she kissed her love again, groaning out at the clothing keeping them apart.

"It's okay..." Yuu answered before she could even process the question. Her back arched, arms lifted, and soon felt her pajama top being pulled off of her. Hot palms came on her again, sliding over her stomach and making her suck in her tummy on reflex. The hands moved to the side of her breasts and looped around her back to pull her in a hug. Her lips were claimed again, mind almost going blank as she lost herself in the feeling of drinking in the girl who had gotten so close to her lately. '_Is this...sex?_'

Touko's shirt came off next, Yuu's hand gripping the hem of it and softly pulling. It wasn't a verbal request, but it was still a reflection of her desires. Black hair spilled over Yuu as the top was discarded and fell to the floor. As the girl leaned back down, Yuu wrapped her arms around her and pulled down so their bodies touched. At once both of them lost their breath, mouths clashing again with tongues trying to taste the sounds they were both making.

Small hands slid down Touko's back, thumb hooking on the pajama pants and taking them down just enough to get her point across. Her friend's actions suddenly became more intense, kisses moving down from her lips to drag the tip of her tongue down her throat. Yuu felt the hot trail move across her skin until it moved to trace her collarbone. Hands hooked on her pants, pulling them eagerly and leaving her in only her panties. '_We're going to have sex..._' Her eyes were hazing over, just breathing taking almost everything she had. With her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could barely make out Touko's form as she removed her own pants.

Skin pressing to skin, Touko placed her face against Yuu's breast, kissing between them but not touching them just yet. She trailed down the shaking stomach of her love, kissing and nipping every so often. Hickies were left in random places, just so she could feel and hear the squirming moans coming from the small girl. Yuu was lithe, body trying to develop on such a small frame. She could feel her ribs when Yuu stretched, tracing the small bead of sweat rolling over her side. It was then that she noticed Yuu's shaking was a little harder than before. Pulling back up, she kissed her passionately for several long moments before moving one hand to stroke her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"I...I don't know." Yuu whispered back desperately. "I feel hot...I want to... I want to keep going, but I'm scared. I want... more... so much more... but I'm..." Being silenced with a gentle kiss, Touko hovered above her and rested their foreheads together.

"Let's stop here..." The words were gentle and full of love. "We have time, we can do this when you're ready."

"But..." Yuu moved to place her hands on Touko's cheek. "You really want to, don't you?"

"Ssshhh... Not like that, Yuu. I want to make love to you, yes, but only when you're ready. My heart will wait for you."

"Touko..." Yuu felt tears come to her eyes as they kissed again, bodies relaxing and moving back down to lay next to each other. Arms wrapped around her and held her close, head under Touko's chin this time.

"I'll hold you, and protect you from anything. I love you so much, Yuu. I'll always be here for you."

Yuu smiled softly. "Thank you...Touko." Her eyes closed and she inhaled their mixed scents. It was flooded with Touko's soap and shampoo, mixed with her own. There was a hot tang to it, mixed with sweat from both their bodies. "You're my most important person."

"And you, mine." Stroking Yuu's back, Touko closed her eyes and basked in the comfort of their bodies touching each other's. "Sweet dreams, my Yuu."

"Sweet dreams, Touko."


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning came exactly how I knew it would when I went to bed last night. After taking care of our student council president...and making out with her once more before she left... I woke up to my alarm beeping at me and igniting a headache that I could barely push myself to deal with. My hand struggled for my phone to hit the off key on the screen so I could sit up and lean forward. Instantly I sniffed and coughed on some slime that had built in my throat. With a grimace I slid from my warm sheets and into my cold room so I could get ready for school.

**Mistletoe Kisses**

**By: Satashi**

Yuu trudged along the lightly iced sidewalk, head down and coat pulled up to cover more of her neck. The rain storm and the following drizzle had turned to sleet and froze along the roadsides, turning just walking into a feat in and of itself. A small cough shook her frame and she dug into one of her pockets for a cough drop. '_Why did we do that? I knew I'd get sick..._' The thought came paired with the memory of Touko's nude body above her, tongue licking her lips in a request to enter.

Cheeks darkening even more than they were, Yuu tried to hide herself from view by looking down at the walkway before her. Luckily the slope going up to the school was salted, ensuring student wouldn't fall... or at least fall less. Yuu stumbled but managed to catch herself from tumbling thanks to a small few centimeters of ice that was missed. A few giggles came, which she quickly tried to disregard.

Once Yuu made it to her classroom, she fell into her seat and let her head rest on her arms. A loud sniff came as she sucked on her cough drop and listened to her classmates chatter around her. Apparently today was a group P.E. class with their seniors. A small groan came from her throat as she thought about it. '_I'll just pick dodge ball again and get knocked out early so I can rest._' Her mind went back to the stories she's heard about how well Touko and Sayaka worked together in volleyball. It would be something fun to watch, she decided.

As the day passed, she began to slowly feel worse. The teacher's voices seemed to be muted, drawing on about things she couldn't quite focus on. By the time lunch came around, she had decided on just resting. The thought of eating had made her stomach turn and more than anything, she was debating going to the infirmary. Still though, with the help of her friends, she managed to recover enough energy to make her way to the gym building.

To help combat the cold, they were going to change into their track pants and jacket along with the usual attire. Yuu sniffed again as she began to strip down, pulling off her jumper and unbuttoning the white shirt under it. As she placed it on the hanger in her locker she jumped in surprise when a loud gasp came next to her. "Yuu! What happened to you!?" Akari was looking at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Yuu turned to face her, ignoring the looks she was getting. "It's just a cold, I'll be fine." She waved it off with a small smile. "Thank you for worrying about me though."

"Not that," Akari shook her head and pointed at her. "THAT!"

Yuu looked down in confusion for a full three seconds before her world froze. There was a soft bite mark on her neck, a large bruise on her shoulder, and a trail of hickies running down to underneath her bra. "I.. uh...you see... Books fell from the shelf when I was stocking and-"

"Those are bite marks." Koyomi stated frankly. By now the rest of the class was looking on, excited chattering and teasing coming non stop for the sick girl.

It took Yuu much less time than usual to fully change, running from the room while ignoring the playful cheering from her friends. Once back in the gymnasium, she groaned out and rubbed her forehead. "Senpai... Seriously?" The V neck white shirt she wore didn't do much to cover the hickies on her, but after zipping up her jacket she could let out a sign of relief.

Another door to the locker rooms opened at that moment and Touko walked through with a red face, followed by Sayaka. It only took one look at the pair to make Yuu understand what had happened, but she forced herself to play innocent anyway. "Senpai? What happened? You're all red."

"N-nothing to worry about!" Touko quickly walked by her without even meeting her gaze.

"Saeki-senpai?" Yuu tilted her head, trying to force innocence to come into her voice.

Sayaka observed Yuu for several long moments before speaking. "You should go to the infirmary." She finally stated. "I can tell you're sick."

"...Kind of." Yuu tried to laugh while scratching her cheek. "But it's just a cold, it'll be over in a day or two."

Sighing, the older girl walked by, talking while facing forward. "They say the best way to get over a cold is to give it to someone else."

The words made Yuu blink, but then realize that Touko seemed to be completely better again. "Oh come on," the girl groaned out. "Can it get any worse?"

A voice called out from the volleyball net. "Student President, are those hickies!?"

Yuu quietly left for the infirmary without looking back.

Yuu awoke in the infirmary bed to the gentle shaking of Seiji. Blinking, she sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. "Maki-kun?"

"Hey, you feeling better?" The boy offered a bottle of juice, which Yuu took. "Here, take these as well, the nurse gave them to me." He produced two pills as well. Once the girl managed to get them down, he gave a gentle smile. "The president sent me to tell you to go home."

"You didn't have to..." Yuu slid from the bed and stood. Her body felt immensely better from sleeping away the rest of the school day, but a yawn still ruined the impression she was trying to give off. "I can still do Stuco."

"If I let you come back, I'll be yelled at." Seiji offered the girl's briefcase. "We'll handle everything. All that needs to be done now is drawing the names entered for the gift giving and print them out to hang on the notice boards. I'll text you when your name is drawn for your partner."

"Thank you. Tell everyone I'm sorry for me?"

"You got it. Feel better, Koito-san." Seiji gave his friend a wave as he turned to head back to the council room and let Yuu go back to her home.

Making her way back to the bookstore alone was odd. The past few weeks it felt like she always had Touko with her until the split up point. Now that she was alone and cold, she felt a small pang in her chest. She felt as if she was missing something, someone who always seemed to be there. Upon arriving back home, she called out her arrival and confirmed that she was feeling better but not totally over it yet to her mother.

Going up to her room, she soon found her older sister sitting a mug of hot chocolate next to her. "Here, this will warm you up until you take a bath later. Feeling better?"

"Y-yeah..." Yuu closed her book and pulled her headphones off to talk with her. "Are you not going to tease me?"

"Mmn?" Rei pretended to think while tapping her chin with her index finger. "I mean, I could scold you by saying making out with someone who has a cold would lead to this situation, but you already know that." The twinkle in her eye made Yuu blush and sink back. "Instead, may I ask something?"

"...What is it?" Taking the hot coco, she pulled her legs up so Rei could sit down.

"I just want you to know that if you need me with you when you come out, I'll be there for you."

The words made Yuu's body tighten up. Several long seconds passed before she could see that her sister had only a sincere smile on her face. "...Thank you."

"Not going to deny it?" Rei tilted her head. "Does that mean you figured it out?"

"I..." Yuu looked down into her mug for a few moments before smiling softly. "Yeah." Before she could be pressed, her eyes lifted to her sister's once more. "But I'm not fully ready yet. I need a little more time until I can say for sure."

At that moment, Yuu's phone buzzed and Rei stood up to wave. "I'll let you sort things out then. Enjoy."

Yuu looked at her phone and saw the picture of her friend next to the text alert. Tapping on Seiji's name, she saw something that made her groan out lightly: 'You have Sayaka Saeki-senpai's name, so you two will be exchanging gifts. Everyone else got paired with people outside Stuco.'

Taking another sip of her drink, she thought about the drawings. '_At least it isn't a stranger that I've never met..._' Her book was opened again and she touched the page next to the terminology it was discussing. "Demisexual," she whispered to herself, going over it again for the fifth time. "Being romantically and/or sexually attracted to only those who you have formed a deep connection with."

Leaning back on her bed, the girl looked up at the ceiling. '_I'm probably not Asexual, I enjoy being with Senpai too much. But reading or seeing the same actions in books or movies does nothing for me...I'm not interested in the way people look or their gender, because it's just the same for everyone. With Senpai... I tried to justify my actions as being normal. In the end, I was just telling myself it was okay because it was her. Even if I kissed someone else, it would be blank. My heart doesn't pound, I don't feel the fireworks, but at the same time... Being with her IS my normal. It just is. It's her and only her, because I formed that connection... I love her because she's her.'_

The thought made a smile come up on her lips. "I'm demisexual." She announced to no one but herself. At once the heavy feeling around her emotions seemed to ease, the weight holding her down somehow lifting. Acceptance was the first step to growing her wings, and with a newfound confidence, she looked down at her phone. Touko's name was tapped and a message screen came up. For no other reason, she typed the words down and hit the send button. No longer than a minute went by before she got a buzz from her cell, and the words 'I miss you too!' made her confidence solidify even more.

The last day before winter break was there before Yuu even knew it. The day had ended a little earlier than normal, giving everyone a free period to meet up with their gift partners. The exchange had been a huge success, and all throughout school people were talking with others for the first time, forming friendships with those they normally never would. She had seen the reclusive, shy boys approach the pretty girls with gifts that were well thought out and simple, building a bridge to come out of their shell.

She had also seen guys looking at each other awkwardly as they exchanged poorly wrapped boxes, only to grin at each other from finding a common interest. Of course, there were others as well, those who didn't care for the person they got and just tossed the present to them while passing in the hallway. Thankfully, those events were countable on one hand, much to the council's relief.

Now though, Yuu was the first of them in the small calligraphy building they called their own. Her shoes were changed at the door and she made her way to the heater placed between the two tables that were normally pushed together. A long match was taken and she knelt to ignite the wick that would soon offer a radiant warmth for them all.

A sliding sound came as the door was moved open, revealing Sayaka. "Senpai," Yuu greeted with a smile. "Come warm up, it's really cold today."

"Thank you, I will." Sayaka walked into the room and sat her briefcase down so she could root through it. "I have your gift."

"Yours too." Yuu pulled a carefully wrapped box and held with out with a pleased gesture. "Merry Christmas, Saeki-senpai."

"Merry Christmas, Koito-san." The two exchanged gifts and opened them at the same time. "Oh my..." Holding up a photo frame, she looked at the picture of the student council all celebrating after their play had been a success. Along the sides were the signatures of everyone who participated, as if it was autographed specifically for her.

"I asked the yearbook representative if they had any pictures of us, and got everyone to sign it. I hope it's good?"

"It's amazing, thank you." Sayaka watched Yuu open her own gift and pull out rose gold colored hair ties. "I don't know if you'll like them, but the way they sparkle that pinkish color made me think of your hair in the sunlight."

"O-oh! Wow..." Yuu felt her cheeks color from the compliment. "These are...really pretty, I love them." The girl's look softened when she met Sayaka's eyes again. "I'm sorry, when I realized I got your name, I was a little concerned with what I was going to do... I'm glad it was you though."

"...Same here, honestly." The two looked at each other a moment before smiling. "But if you bruise Touko like that again, I'm not going to forgive you."

Yuu laughed nervously. "Ahahaha... Noted." The two shared another laugh together just as the door opened up to reveal the girl in question.

"Ah? Looks fun in here! What's going on?" Touko jogged in merrily, eyes shining. "What are we talking about?"

"Oh nothing," Sayaka grinned over at her friend. "Right, Koito-san?"

"Hehe, nothing at all, Saeki-senpai."

"Ehhhh!? Tell me!" Touko tried to stand before Sayaka, but the girl turned away. "No fair! Yuuuuu?"

Yuu turned and closed her eyes. "I can't hear you, Nanami-senpai."

"Geeze... Come on!"

The sky was already dark when Touko and Yuu started making their way home. Even though it wasn't too late at night, it took quite a while to finish out the year and close everything down for the winter break. As they walked hand in hand, Yuu found herself drawn closer to the girl instead of the other way around. "You're awfully clingy tonight," Touko spoke with a pleased tone. White fog misted at her mouth as she voiced her thoughts, illuminated by the lights of the town around them.

"Well, I'm in a good mood." Yuu beamed up at the taller girl. "We have a nice break with Christmas and new years. Although I'll probably work in the shop during the days... It gets kind of busy around this time. But I could probably find a day or two off...?"

Touko looked down in shock, eyes widening a bit. "Are you... are you asking me out on a date?"

"Because clearly that's the only thing two girls can do when meeting up over the break." Yuu still grinned, stopping at where they normally split. "But before we make plans, I want to give you this." Letting go of her friend's hand, she rooted through her briefcase. "It's early, but here... I want you to have this." Revealing a small rectangular package wrapped in sparkling glitter filled Christmas colors, she held it out.

"Yuu!? It's not Christmas yet, I-I don't have your gift on me!"

Smiling, Yuu just pushed the gift to her anyway. "Open it right now?"

"You sure?" Touko still began to peel off the tape holding a flap closed despite her words. The taping was simple, and without much trouble, she was able to pull out a book with a card envelope carefully attached to the front with a sticker.

"This is the book I was reading earlier. It really helped me out, and... I want you to read it. When you finish it, open the envelope, okay? No rush, take your time." Yuu clasped her hands behind her back and smiled. "Despite everything we've been through, I think this is the right thing."

"...Right thing?" Touko's voice suddenly sounded scared. "Y-you're not breaking up with me like this are you!?"

"We're not even dating!" Yuu protested, fuming. "Geeze, don't jump to conclusions, this is a happy thing!"

"S-sorry! Uhm, thank you!" The raven haired girl fumbled over her words, face steaming with a hot blush. "I... I didn't mean to make your gift seem... Oh gosh I totally screwed this up!"

Softening, Yuu moved both hands up to cup Touko's cheeks. "Hey. Calm down. It's okay, Senpai." Looking around, she made sure she didn't see any students around them. "Come here..." Stepping closer, she went on her tiptoes to kiss the girl gently on the lips. "Read the book," She whispered quietly. "Then open the card." Stepping back, she waved at the stun locked girl. "See you later, Touko!" And with that, she turned and jogged away, beaming ahead of herself.

"What..." Touko slowly reached up to touch her lips. "What was that... all about?" Looking down at the book, she carefully moved the card to reveal the name of the book. "Love languages and sexuality..." With a confused sigh, she turned and began to make her way to the train station.

The book wasn't very thick, and the type was larger than most novels. It seemed to be full color with illustrations to help make the points easier to comprehend. As she rode the train to her station, she sat and read what she could, learning about different ways to show affection. The second, Acts of Service, instantly made her think of Yuu. '_Showing your love through acts rather than words. Things such as walking home together, agreeing to do things you're not comfortable with, Going out of your way to help, Giving in without a struggle to your partner's whims..._'

Touko turned the page with wide eyes, intently reading what described her crush perfectly. '_Is this... how she shows her affection?_' Despite wanting to continue, her stop was announced and she was soon forced to leave the train. The rest of the way to her apartment was quickly jogged, leaving her out of breath as she finally reached her door. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" She greeted out, quickly kicking off her shoes.

"Welcome back, dinner will be ready soon!" Her mom called back as her daughter rushed to her room. "Oh my..."

Touko quickly shed her school uniform coat and scarf. Once more comfortable, she sat on her bed and opened the book again. Her eyes were almost skimming, trying to take in as much information as she could. The book was a trove of information, guidance, and offerings of advice. '_I can see why Yuu wanted me to read it..._' Her mind thought to herself.

When dinner came, she apologized to her family for asking to eat in her room so she could keep reading, to which her parents laughed her off and shooed their daughter to enjoy her time. Bathing was also done as quick as she could, not even soaking the the tub so she could get back to the pages that had captivated her.

Finally, past midnight, the last page was turned and the book was closed. Touko was sitting on her bed, legs under the covers, and illuminated by her nightstand light only. Flipping the book slowly, she peeled the sticker off the front of the hardback cover and opened the envelope inside. Yuu's handwriting was on a Christmas card, and near the bottom was a small sticker keeping the card closed. A small scribble above it stated 'read before opening' so her eyes went back up to the top of the short paragraph:

_Touko,_

_ I'm Demisexual. I realized it while reading this book. It's why I can't love. I've never formed the bond with anyone... Until I met you. I realized it a while ago, but never admitted it to myself. All the time I wanted to justify my feelings, all the times I went out of my way for you, it was all me trying to express my love in a way that felt right. It's hard to say. It's hard to write. But I know it's there. I connected to you, and that opened up my heart. Even though I don't understand love the way others do, I love you. If you can accept me, and don't hate me for breaking our promise, undo the sticker at the bottom and open this card._

Touko blinked when the card suddenly had a wet spot appear on it. Reaching up, she touched her cheek to find it damp. Tears slid from her eyes and she had to wipe them with both hands before she could continue. Reaching over to her nightstand, she picked up a nail file to slide between the pages so she could slice the sticker open. Turning the card, she looked on the inside. There was a small braided cord that ran from both sides, keeping a silver ring on the thread. A gasp came from her lips as she read the text on the inside.

_This is a promise ring. If you choose to wear it, I'll do everything I can for you. I'll stay by your side, I'll love you, and I'll always be there to support you. This is my gift and my promise to you, Touko._

With shaking hands, the girl slowly pulled on the string, unraveling it to make the ring slide down the card and onto her palm. It was shimmering in what little light was in the room and the inside of it caught her eye. She had to lean over to her light to inspect it, but an engraving was neatly written on the underside of the band. Four simple words: This I Promise You.

Sniffing, Touko gave a happy, surprised laugh while wiping her eyes. "Yuu..." Another little laugh came as she put the jewelry on the right ring finger. It was a great fit, and she fell back onto her bed to smile up at the ceiling. "Making me wait until tomorrow to reply... you're so mean." Her hand went up above her, eyes admiring the ring for several long moments before she rolled to her side to read the card a second, and even a third time with a smile on her face.

Touko ran down the street with a wide smile on her face. The area was just starting to come to life, shops opening and neighbors calling out good mornings to each other. Early shoppers were out and about, taking their time to browse before it got too crowded later in the day. As she ran, puffs of white fog came from her mouth along with happy little sounds of joy.

Yuu was just outside her store, using the metal rod to slide open the metal shutters that protected their outside from the elements. Her hair wasn't even put into her pigtails yet, eyes hazy from lack of sleep, and already in the shop outfit with the apron. "Yuuuuu!" The raven haired one called out, making the shorter girl jump and turn. Just as Yuu's mother opened the door to go outside, Touko almost tacked her junior into a hug. "I love you so much, Yuu!" The proclamation was loud and made a few people turn and giggle at the couple. "I love it! I love the ring! Thank you!" Pulling back just enough, she cupped Yuu's startled face and kissed her fully. "Yes!" She held up her hand to show off the ring. "Yes, yes, yes!"

The sound of a throat clearing made them both turn to Yuu's mother. Instantly Touko looked like she lost all color from her face while Yuu just sighed out and rubbed her forehead. "Well then... I think you should introduce your girlfriend properly next time she decides to stay the night, don't you agree?" The two girls laughed meekly, looking anywhere but at the mother before them. "Now... Nanami-san... what don't you come inside for some tea? Yuu can handle the shop for us for a bit."

Touko laughed nervously, looking over her shoulder at Yuu for help as she was guided in. The short girl could only laugh uneasily, waving her girlfriend off shyly. "Good luck, Touko..." When the door closed, she stood there for a few moments before a slow smile came over her face. "...I have a girlfriend..." She whispered, grinning stupidly. "...I have to tell Rei-chan!"


End file.
